


#eddyslegsaretookorean

by willurosinmybow



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Dancing, K-pop References, M/M, Magical Accidents, Random & Short, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: What is wrong with Eddy? Why won’t his legs stop moving? Why is he amazing at dancing!
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	#eddyslegsaretookorean

**Author's Note:**

> Video inspiration: [SEXY LEGS K-POP VIOLIN](https://youtu.be/5L1MctJeYdY) #EDDY’SLEGS

Eddy doesn't realise it's happening until Brett kicks at his shoe while they're filming. "Dude, can you stand still?"

Eddy opens his mouth to retort that Brett has no business calling him out when Brett’s the master of fidgeting, but that's when he notices. His legs are visibly vibrating with some unknown energy. Eddy has no idea where it's coming from. He doesn't feel more hyper than usual. "Oh," he says. "I don't know what's happening."

"Uhhhh... too much sugar?" Brett suggests, and Eddy shakes his head. "Too much coffee?"

Eddy takes a step and ends up doing a weird kind of shimmy dance. "Whoa."

"Maybe you need to run around...?" Brett's brow furrows in confusion and worry. "I don't think we can film right now."

Eddy agrees. "Yeah, I'll just... I'll try that."

"Ok, but call me tonight so I know you didn't just drop dead or whatever."

"Ok, sure. Wait, do you think that could happen?" Eddy feels totally ok except he can't stop his legs from moving, but maybe this is an early indicator of a heart attack or a stroke or something. He tries to remember what the signs of a stroke are from when they googled it that one time, but he's coming up blank. Maybe that's another sign... memory loss? No. He shouldn't panic.

Brett shrugs. "Probably not, but who knows?"

Brett has a point. But still, no panicking. He'll just run home and he'll probably feel better. It'll be fine.

*

It is not fine. Eddy runs home, and even though he gets super out of breath, leaning over and panting, his legs are still moving in place. He runs around the block a couple more times for good measure, but it still doesn't help. He just gets even more out of breath and sweaty. If he keeps this up, he _will_ die of a heart attack, he thinks.

Maybe if he lies down he'll feel better. He goes inside and gets a tall glass of water, and then collapses onto the couch. Nope, it immediately gets worse. His shaking legs are starting to drive him crazy, and it's even  
more obvious when the rest of him isn't moving at all. Is shaky leg syndrome a thing? Eddy sits up and grabs his computer, intending to look up his symptoms to see if he has some kind of rare disease. 

The first tab in his browser is open to a youtube search of BTS vids. Some k-pop sounds great right now - it'll cheer him up and relax him a little. He clicks on the first music video, and the music starts pumping through the tinny computer speakers. His legs immediately start dancing to the music. 

Wait, is this happening because... 

Eddy loses his train of thought as his body takes over. He jumps up and spins his laptop to face him so he can watch the video as he dances along in the empty space in his lounge room. It feels so natural to be dancing along like this - he nails every move and hits every beat perfectly even though he's never even seen this particular video before. It's like he was born for this. How could he not have realised it before?

When the video is over, he immediately continues to the next one, in the name of science. He needs to know if the next one feels as good. Plus, then he has to dance to all of his favourites, of course.

*

Eddy snaps out of his k-pop dancing haze some time later because of someone knocking so loudly it sounds like they’re trying to break the door down. "What?" he tries to yell over the music, then realises that's futile, and manages to stop dancing long enough to yank open the door.

Brett stands on the other side. "What the fuck," he yells. "You weren't answering your phone. I thought something was wrong."

"What? I didn't hear it," Eddy says. 

Brett is staring transfixed at Eddy's bare chest as a bead of sweat runs down it. "No shit. What is this, a one person club?"

"C'mon," Eddy says, tugging Brett inside and shutting the door. "Look, I can dance!" He shows off his latest moves, effortlessly stepping right into the music and losing himself in it. 

Brett groans loudly. "You idiot. You wished on the wishing well, didn't you?"

"Ummmm..." Oh yeah, the wishing well they visited the other day. It's not like Eddy really believes in any of that, and the well was very not impressive, a small stone thing, like a tiny child's version of a wishing well, so it's not like the random thought crossing his mind that he wished he could dance like a k-pop star would have actually come true, would it? "Maybe?"

"You idiot," Brett says again. "Everyone knows you don't wish on that well. It always fucks things up, nothing ever comes out the way you expect."

"Oh, wait. So you mean I'm stuck like this?" Eddy can't really think of why that's a bad thing though. 

"No, it'll wear off in a couple days," Brett sighs. "That's the other reason to not make a wish - it never lasts."

"Oh." Eddy is sad for a moment, but if he only has a short period of time like this, why be sad when he can make the most of it. "That's all right then." He dances over to Brett. "Bretty, come dance with me."

"But, you're... shirtless," Brett says, clearly trying to stall. 

Eddy pouts at him. "You could take off your shirt too!"

"Uh, no," Brett says, so Eddy just grabs him by the wrist and starts dancing. Brett reluctantly follows along, and Eddy grins at him. Brett's dancing is more like uncoordinated flailing, but that's ok. Everything is great!

Two songs later, and Brett is pretty into it as well. Eddy plasters himself against Brett's back and rolls his whole body against Brett's. "Whoa, hey, that was way more than mild sexual harassment," Brett exclaims. "And that's not even in the video!"

Eddy drops a kiss onto the nape of Brett's neck and dances away again. "It's called improvisation!"

"I’ll show you improvisation," Brett says, and traps Eddy against the couch and kisses him full on the mouth. 

Suddenly, the music, the dancing, the wishing well, Eddy's compulsively moving legs - they all disappear from Eddy's mind. Brett is the only thing that matters. 

Eddy kisses him back.


End file.
